Stannous ions are desired to be used in oral compositions. Stannous ions, commonly supplied from stannous fluoride and other stannous salts, are used to provide anti-plaque, anti-gingivitis, and improve breath and sensitivity. However, formulating with stannous ions has proven to be challenging as formulations containing the stannous ions have been known to not be aesthetically pleasing. Stannous ions can provide a malodor when used in combination with certain oral care flavoring compounds. It remains desirable to provide oral care compositions that provide efficacious delivery of stannous ions with an aesthetically pleasing flavor. None of the existing art provides all of the aesthetic advantages and benefits of the present invention.